Cyber World
by chiby.chan1
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando te aburres de tu rutina? simple, solo haces algo distinto, ya sabes; salir con amigos o con tu novio, conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo o que se yo. Bueno a Sasuke Uchiha no le sucedía eso ooo... es lo que daba a entender. Pero todo eso acabara cuando se vea absorbido por un nuevo juego de fantasía cibernetica que unos pocos conocen, en donde se encontrara con
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué haces cuando estas aburrido de tu rutina? Si hacen algo distinto que no hagas normalmente, bueno yo no soy de las personas que se aburran de su rutina, eeh… tampoco es que me interesara. Pero cuando tu amigo es un idiota fanático por los video juegos y te ruega para que juegues con el simplemente no le puedes decir que no ¿Cierto?, bueno así es como llegue a estas circunstancias.

-Teme si te quedas ahí parado la presidenta te va a matar-

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé- dije sin mucho ánimo- Oye recuerda que aquí no le puedes llamar presidenta Naruto-

-Cierto…- el idiota coloco parte de su mano bajo su mandíbula.

-Oye dobe con hacer esa pose no hará que tu cerebro funcione-

-Tienes razón ni siquie…- Naruto pareció meditar mis palabras por un momento- ¡¿Qué has dicho teme?!

Una gotita se deslizo por mi nuca mientras a lo lejos aún podía escuchar las quejas del idiota.

-Sigamos practicando White Lightning- Le dije a un androide de color plata con toques azules

-Si my master-

Como les decía, cuando tu amigo es un idiota fanático por los videos juegos jamás, jamás pero JAMAS dejes que te convenza de jugar con él, ya que nadie sabe lo que te depare esas simples palabras de aceptación. Mírenme a mi introducido en un mundo virtual en donde las batallas son tu boleto a ganar.

Lo peor de todo es que me encontré con esa persona que te fastidia, te regaña; con esa persona que parece ser más seria que tu pero que posee algo oculto.

-Naruto se puede saber ¿Qué haces de holgazán?-

-¡AH! Presidenta- cerre los ojos ante el golpe que le dio a Naruto- ¡Eso dolió!

-¡Te eh dicho que no me digas así en este lugar Naru no Baka!-

-Amo ¿Se encuentra bien?- dijo un androide parecido a White

-Eso creo Yellow Silver

Sip, para mí esa persona es Haruno Sakura; pero ¿Por qué dejarlos así? Mejor les contare la historia desde el comienzo, cuando mi vida era…mmmm… ¿Normal?


	2. Una rutina¿Aburrida?

-¡Cuantas veces debo repetirte que midas tus palabras con las chicas!- rodé mis ojos ante tal acusación

-Ah… ¿Qué se supone que quieres que les diga?- mi voz sonaba calmada

-¡Yo que voy a saber Uchiha, tu solo hazlo!-

Así es yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 13 años y curso 1° año de secundaria, salón 1-1; cabello alborotado negro con reflejos azules, ojos negros, mi físico….Bueno yo lo considero normal aunque siempre escucho que las chicas dicen otra cosa, bueno la verdad no me interesa; participo en todos los clubs de la escuela y destaco en cada uno de ellos, también mis calificaciones son altas pero eso no evita que todas las chicas se la pasen dándome cartas de amor o declarándome sus sentimientos y es por esta misma situación es que estoy siendo regañado. ¿Quién es? Haruno Sakura, edad 12 años, va en mi mismo salón y es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil; tiene el cabello rosa hasta la altura de sus hombros, sus ojos son como dos jades, muy brillantes por cierto y se la pasa regañando a los chicos. Mmmm… pues… no tengo nada más que decirles sobre ella…

Luego del gran regañón que me dio la vi darme la espalda y caminar por el pasillo que dirigía hasta el salón del consejo estudiantil, yo simplemente me quede en el mismo lugar mirando como la presidenta desaparecía de mi vista.

_-"Ahora que lo pienso no se absolutamente nada de ella más que su nombre"- _di media vuelta y retome mi andar guardando mis manos en los pantalones del uniforme- _"Bueno no es que me importe mucho pero parece una persona tan seria y reservada, además….."_- me detuve y un aura deprimente me invadió- "_No entiendo porque odia tanto a los chicos"_.

-¡TEME!- el aura deprimente que anteriormente se apodero de mi había desaparecido para dar concentración a la persona que corría en mi dirección

Uzumaki Naruto, edad 13 años también va en mi salón, es un rubio idiota de ojos azules pero… es mi mejor amigo. Si, nosotros somos de esos que mientras más opuestos mejor se llevan, ¿No les parece extraño?... Pues… a mí no.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?- me apoye en una de las paredes del corredor

-Los chicos necesitan que les ayudes con unas cosas en el gimnasio- mire atentamente al dobe, lleve mi mano hacia mi nuca y la rasque- ….Por favor….- dijo con una boba sonrisa y aura brillante que lo rodeaba.

Suspire.

-Está bien-

Me encontraba patrullando los pasillos de la escuela, como presidenta era mi deber hacer que esos idiotas pubertos estén a raya.

-Bueno parece estar todo bien por aquí-

Baje al segundo piso y seguí mi recorrido, a mitad de camino una enorme nube de humo llamo mi atención, entre cerré mi ojos para tratar de ver mejor. A lo lejos pude ver como una chica de cabellos azules y ojos perlas huía de una manada de chicos.

En cuanto se percataron de mi presencia la chica no dudo en correr hacia mí y esconderse detrás de mi espalda, en cambio los chicos trataron de frenar mientras sus rostros mostraban el pánico.

-¡OIGAN!-

La imagen de Sakura se agrando, sus ojos brillaban de un rojos pálido, su lengua se volvió la de una serpiente que danzaba en el aire y sus uñas parecían garras; sip, una vista aterradora.

-¡Cuántas veces debo decirles que no corran en el pasillo!- su voz sonaba profunda y aterradora, tanto que el grupo de chicos estaban blancos por el miedo.

-¡Gomenasai, presidenta!- una vez dicho esto corrieron lo más rápido para salir de ahí.

Suspire, mientras me cruzaba de brazos mientras me giraba para así quedar frente a la chica.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Ha-hai- dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos- A-arigato Haruno-san

-De nada- le dedique una sonrisa

Hinata Hyuga, 12 años va en el salón 1-2, cabello azul más corto que el mío, sus ojos parecen ser como dos perlas, su personalidad es algo tímida por lo que alcanzo a notar.

-Solo ten cuidado con los chicos, ¿Si?-

-Ha-hai- y posteriormente me dio la espalda para marcharse

Fue entonces cuando escuche la campana que indicaba el termino del receso, con paso calmado me dirigí hacia mi salón, como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil no puedo llegar tarde.

A la mañana siguiente

-¡UCHIHA!-

-Ah~- mire a la presidenta sin muchas ganas y una gran gotita cayo por mi nuca.

-Cuantas veces debo decirte que no hagas llorar a las chicas- su voz sonó igual al ultratumba, su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura morada siniestra mientras su cabello danzaba en el aire y solo sus ojos resplandecían.

Ya les había dicho que muchas chicas se me confesaban y como hasta ahora no había ninguna que llamara mi atención, simplemente las rechazaba como consecuencia, ellas se ponían a llorar y es donde siempre, pero siempre aparecía Sakura.

-¡Tk!, deja de causarme problemas- vi como paso a mi lado y se perdió por la escalera murmurando cosas como "Por estas cosas es que odio a los chicos".

Odio a los chicos, los detesto, son la cosa más exasperante que puede existir en este mundo; ¿Por qué simplemente no pueden desaparecer?- Suspire- Otra vez estoy divagando.

Entre al salón y me encontré con un grupo pequeño de chicos que estaban viendo algo a escondidas; una venita apareció en mi cabeza junto a un tick nervioso en mi ojo derecho. Me dirigí hacia ellos despacio y me quede a una distancia en la cual podía escuchar claramente lo que susurraban

-Definitivamente amo a las chicas en traje de baño- susurro quien tenía la revista en sus manos

-Oh~ pero que grandes senos- dijo uno más alto

-Oye baja la voz no queremos que la presidenta nos vea- lo regaño otro

"_¡Mi entrada!"_ pensé mientras un brillo apareció en uno de mis ojos

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!-

-¿Hasta cuando piensas reírte? Dobe- lo mire de reojo un tanto resentido

-Jajajaja e-es que jajajaja no pu-puedo jijijiji creer jajajaja- una venita apareció en mi mejilla izquierda.

-Quieres dejar de reírte para poder entenderte maldito dobe-

-Ya, ya- lo vi secarse una lagrima de uno de sus ojos- Es que no puedo creer que sea tan temprano y la presidenta ya te ha regañado-

Suspire. Ya estábamos frente a la puerta del salón

-No es mi culpa que esa mujer tenga un carácter de los mil demonios- mientras dije esto abrí la puerta corrediza encontrándonos con una imagen de todos los días.

-¡CUANTAS VECES DEBO DECIRLES QUE NO LEAN ESE TIPO DE REVISTAS EN LA ESCUELA!- no sé si era solo yo pero… estaba seguro que lo que regañaba a los chicos era un ogro

Mire de reojo a Naruto y lo confirme; Si, definitivamente se trataba de un ogro de cabello rosa

-¡GOMENASAI PRESIDENTA!-

-¡Confiscado!- vi como Sakura les quitaba una revista

-¡¿EH?!-

Guarde mis manos en mis bolsillos y me dirigí hacia mi asiento siendo seguido de cerca por el dobe, quien solo miraba aterrado a la peli rosa. Una vez tome asiento saque de uno de mis bolsillos unos audífonos y me los coloque para no seguir escuchando el regaño de esa chica.

Si, esta es una rutina, siempre es lo mismo- Sonreí ante esto- pero… a pesar de serlo es una rutina bastante interesante ¿No lo creen?.

**Aquí les dejo el uniforme: . **


	3. El nuevo juego de Naruto

**Hola chicas ^^ agradezco enormemente sus comentarios.  
Zhohar y Kissayri (avisenme si desean que las llame de una forma en particular xP) la verdad es que para la personalidad de Sakura me base bastante en Misa-chan xDD, la verdad podría decir que es una mezcla de Kaichu wa Maid-sama junto a Accel World, obviamente con una trama distinta ^^U.**

**Bueno espero les guste este cap. Espero comentarios **

**Besos y abrazos**

**BYE-BYE**

* * *

-Maldición-

-Onee-san, ¿Estás bien?-.

Mire a mi izquierda; en la puerta de mi cuarto se encontraba Aika Haruno mi hermana menor tenía 5 años, su cabello era de color blanco un poco más arriba de sus hombros, en su nuca descansaba una linda cinta en forma de rosa de color celeste, sus ojos eran jades como los míos, los cuales, reflejaban en ese momento preocupación. Le sonreí con ternura y volví mi vista al espejo de cuerpo completo.

-Por supuesto-.

Seguí vendando mi mano derecha, la cual tenía una profunda cortada. Aika no me quito la vista de encima y solo abrazo con más fuerza el pequeño oso de color marrón que cargaba. Posteriormente tome un poco de maquillaje para poder ocultar el horrible moretón que tenía en el lado izquierdo de mi boca.

-Bien-.

Mire con satisfacción que la mancha de color morado había sido cubierta muy bien por el maquillaje, al grado de no verse; giré sobre mis pies para acercarme a mi hermana, una vez frente a ella le acaricié su cabeza y le sonreí.

-¿Vamos?-.

La vi asentir con felicidad para posteriormente salir de casa y dirigirnos a la guardería.

* * *

-¡TEME!-.

-¡TEME ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS?!-.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, al instante los cubrí con mi antebrazo a causa de los rayos solares; me quede en esa posición un par de minutos mientras sentía la briza chocar contra mi rostro, luego de volver a escuchar al Dobe llamarme decidí sentarme.

-¿Qué te sucede Dobe?- al instante cubrí con mi mano un bostezo que se escapaba.

-¡Ah ahí estas!-.

Volví a cubrir otro bostezo mientras veía como el Dobe subía hasta donde yo estaba.

-¿Por qué diablos escoges este lugar de la azotea para dormir, en vez de hacerlo en la enfermería?-.

-Porque aquí es más relajante-.

Volví a recostarme pero me giré quedando de lado para mirar a Naruto.

-Ahora, ¿Para qué me buscabas?-.

-Oh cierto-.

Lo vi rebuscar algo en la parte trasera de su pantalón, hasta que en su mano apareció una hoja de papel enrollada que luego desenrolló frente a mí.

-¿Cyber World?- Fruncí mi ceño ante el nombre tan poco original.

-¿No es genial?, es el nuevo juego de moda entre los jóvenes- lo mire con una gotita estilo anime; podía ver claramente como unas estrellas sobresalían de sus ojos y como un aura tricolor rodeaba su cuerpo.

Fruncí mi ceño en forma de duda, sabía que el Dobe tenía otras intenciones no solamente mostrarme el dichoso folleto.

-No-.

-¡Eh, pero si aún no te digo nada Teme!-.

-Sé que me pedirás que te acompañe a comprarlo y no lo haré-.

Se cruzo de brazos y giro el rostro hacia la izquierda en forma molesta.

* * *

Me encontraba en la entrada del instituto recibiendo a los alumnos, el sol estaba en todo su esplendor y hacía un calor de los demonios, súmenle a eso el dolor de mi mano y mi labio.

Abanique un poco mi polera para tratar de refrescarme un poco cuando algo llamo mi atención.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios les paso?!-.

Frente a mi tres chicos tres años mayores aparecieron todos mojados; de sus cabellos aún caían pequeñas gotas de agua.

-Es que hace mucho calor, Presidenta- me dijo uno con una boba sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, así que decidimos refrescarnos un poco-.

Una gotita estilo anime recorrió mi nuca.

-¿Qué edad creen que tienen?-.

Los chicos no prestaron la más mínima atención a mi pregunta, parecían en las nubes y esa sonrisa boba no se borraba de sus rostros, lo que hizo aparecer en mi mejilla una pequeña venita.

-¡YA TRÍO DE DECEREBRADOS, VAYAN A CAMBIARSE!-.

-¡Hai!-.

De un momento a otro desaparecieron en el interior del establecimiento.

Suspire para luego abrir y cerrar mi mano lastimada para luego subir mi vista al frente.

-¡OYE TÚ, NO FUMES EN FRENTE DEL ESTABLECIMIENTO!-.

-¡Gomenasai!-.

* * *

Las clases ya habían acabado y me encontraba caminando con el Dobe en dirección de mi hogar, el idiota iba tarareando una canción mientras miraba la estúpida caja blanca que llevaba en sus manos. Sí, el muy idiota era peor que una cacatúa cuando deseaba algo y con tal de que me dejara de molestar accedí a acompañarlo.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- camine por la sala para dejar mi mochila sobre el sofá.

-¡Tía Mikoto mire lo que compre!- vi como el Dobe corría a toda velocidad y se perdía en la cocina.

-Oh Naru-chan, Compraste otro juego nuevo-.

Suspire y me dirigí hacia la cocina, ahí pude ver como mi madre miraba atentamente la caja que el Dobe tenía hace un momento.

-Mmmm… Parece divertido-.

-¿Verdad?- rodé los ojos ante la emoción del dobe

-Mamá no lo animes, luego soy yo el que debe soportarlo- le dije mientras me apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

Mi madre dejo de lado el ridículo juego de Naruto y me miro con una cálida sonrisa.

Mikoto Uchiha, 29 años, cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos, su piel era tan pálida como la mía y como ya dije antes ella es mi madre, una persona dulce y cariñosa pero cuando la situación lo amerita su carácter es mucho peor que el de mi padre.

-Vamos no seas así Sasuke-chan- Vi como le devolvió el juego al dobe- Naruto-chan ¿Te quedaras a comer?-.

-¡Por supuesto Mikoto-san!-Vi como mi madre le dedicaba una sonrisa al Dobe.

-¡Hmp! ¿Itachi está en casa?-.

-No, acaba de salir, pero dijo que estaría aquí para la cena-.

-Mmmm… Ya veo- Di media vuelta para dirigirme hacia mi habitación.

-¡Teme espérame!-.

Comencé a subir las escaleras siendo seguido de cerca por el Dobe. Una vez en el cuarto cerre la puerta tras de mí y nos ubicamos en el centro para poder sentarnos, el Dobe abrió la dichosa caja y en ella había dos aparatos muy extraños.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? ¡´Dattebayo!-. El dobe saco uno de los aparatos de la caja para analizarlo mientras yo tomaba la hoja de las instrucciones.

-Aquí dice que es un enlace neuronal, va alrededor del cuello, como un collar o algo así- Dirigí mi mirada hacia el dobe y una gotita estilo anime recorrió mi sien- ¡ASÍ NO IDIOTA!-

-¡Pero me dijiste que era como un collar ´Dattebayo!-.

-¡PERO NO ERA LITERAL!-.

Le arrebate el aparato de las manos y se lo coloque por detrás del cuello dejando ambas puntas al frente.

-…Me siento…Como un perro-.

-Pues no estás lejos de la realidad- Ignore los berrinches del idiota y volví a mirar la dichosa hoja para luego mirar nuevamente a Naruto- Debes presionar el botón que esta al costado izquierdo para encenderlo-.

-¿Este?- dijo luego de unos minutos.

-Sí, presiónalo-.

En cuanto el dobe presionó el botón de color verde, el aparato comenzó a emitir unos sonidos leves junto a unas tenues luces de color, posteriormente toda esta acción se detuvo y el color metálico que poseía cambio a un tono anaranjado con toques amarillos.

-¡Pero qué carajo!- tanto el dobe como yo mirábamos en aparato sorprendidos, él se encontraba frente al espejo del baño mientras yo me quede estático en el suelo-¡Teme ponte el otro!-

Cuando había podido reaccionar Naruto ya tenía el otro aparato frente a mí, fruncí mi seño para darle a entender que ni muerto me ponía esa cosa en el cuello; ¡HABIA CAMBIADO DE COLOR SIN MAS! Debía estar loco si creía que después de eso lo usaría.

-No me mires así, no pienso jugar esto solo- desvié la mirada hacia el lado izquierdo-¡TEME!- seguí ignorándolo-¡TEME!, ¡TEME!, ¡TEME!, ¡TEME!, ¡TEME!, ¡TEME!, ¡TEME!, ¡TEME!-.

-¡POR TÚ MADRE QUE TE PARIO, DEJA DE MOLESTAR MALDITO USURATONKASHI!-.

-¡NO HASTA QUE JUEGUES CONMIGO, TEME!- lo vi tomar aire nuevamente

-¡POR EL ANTICRISTO, ESTÁ BIEN JUGARÉ EL MALDITO JUEGO!- gracias a dios lo había detenido antes de que volviera con su estupidez.

Sin pensarlo más le arrebate el aparato de las manos y me lo coloque en el cuello, imite lo que el dobe había hecho provocando que el aparato repitiera el mismo protocolo. Cuando termino me levante para mirarme al espejo y pude ver como el aparato ahora tenía un color negro con toques azules.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando una pantalla holográfica de color verde apareció frente a mí logrando sobresaltarme, inmediatamente mire a Naruto y me percate que frente a él estaba la misma pantalla. Regrese a la habitación y me senté frente al dobe.

-Parecen ser las instrucciones del juego- Miraba atentamente la pantalla que tenia escrita algunas cosas, pero también me fije que al costado derecho había una ranura con la forma de una mano.

-¡¿Solo dices eso teme, Acaso no te das cuenta que esto es tecnología avanzada?!-.

-¿Y qué demonios quieres que haga?- lo mire con duda.

-No lo sé, que me digas "Wow Naruto eres tan genial por dejarme jugar este tan novedoso y maravilloso juego" o yo que se- rodé mis ojos antes tales palabras

-Sí, claro cómo no- espero este idiota haya notado mi sarcasmo, aunque conociéndolo me sorprendería si lo hiciera.

Me dispuse a leer las reglas del juego.

-Al parecer es un juego de realidad virtual-.

-Bla, bla, bla, bla- mire de reojo al dobe- puras tonterías, ¡Comencemos a jugar ya!- se acomodo mejor en el suelo, siempre hacia lo mismo cuando tenía un juego que lo emocionaba- a la cuenta de tres ponemos nuestras manos en la ranura, ¡´Dattebayo!-

Suspire.

-1…2…3-.

Ambos colocamos nuestras manos en las ranuras al mismo tiempo. En cuanto hicimos esto extenso reglamente desapareció y una luz comenzó a analizar nuestras palmas; en cuanto hacia esto en la pantalla volvió aparecer información pero esta vez era la…¡¿NUESTRA?!... Todo desde nuestros nombres, tipo de sangre, estado de salud, etc. Todo se estaba plasmando en esa pantalla.

Estaba seguro que Naruto estaba igual de sorprendido que yo, aunque no podía averiguarlo, ya que, mis ojos no apartaban la mirada de esa lista.

-Uzumaki Naruto- ambos nos sobre saltamos al escuchar esa voz femenina y cibernética- Excelente rendimiento físico- aquello le saco una sonrisa llena de orgullo- Pero deficiente rendimiento académico- Y así como apareció esa sonrisa se fue, cosa que me pareció muy graciosa- Habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo; Androide seleccionado Yelow Silver-

-No entiendo, ¿De qué trata esto?- me encogí de hombros.

-Yo tampoco tengo idea-.

-Uchiha Sasuke, excelente rendimiento tanto físico como académico- no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa de superioridad- Habilidades de combate a distancia y cuerpo a cuerpo; Androide seleccionado White Lightning. Análisis completado, iniciando secuencia de modificación-

Ambos nos miramos con la duda plantada en nosotros y sin darnos cuenta un intenso dolor invadió nuestros cuerpos, mire mi brazo extendido y pude observar como unos números de color azul invadían mi cuerpo.

-Secuencia de modificación completa-.

Ya era oficial, odia a esa voz y a este juego, por su culpa ahora estoy sintiendo un terrible dolor, sin mencionar que evito con todas mis fuerzas oprimir el grito que estaba atorado en mi garganta para no asustar a mi madre

-Conexión-.

Una vez dijo eso el dolor desapareció, pero aun así no abrí los ojos inmediatamente, tenía un presentimiento y no quería confirmarlo.

-¡Teme abre los ojos ´dattebayo!- suspire y abrí mis ojos lentamente cosa de la cual me arrepentí al instante.

Nos encontrábamos en un prado el cual poseía algunas flores de colores, un poco más lejos de donde nos encontrábamos podía apreciar un lago; respire profundamente el aire puro y mire las nubes que se encontraban a pocos metros de nosotros. Todo era simplemente hermoso pero- un tick apareció en mi ojo derecho-

-¡Teme!- Naruto me miraba con un resplandor sin igual en los ojos y eso hizo que una venita apareciera en mi mejilla izquierda.

-¡CON UN DEMONIO DOBE, ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TE HAGO CASO!-

-¡AUCH!- se quejo gracias a la patada que le había dado.

Y es que gracias a este Dobe, ahora estábamos en un mundo cibernético y no en mi habitación, cosa que a mi madre definitivamente no le parecerá gracioso- un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal-

-_"Que alguien nos salve de la ira de mi madre…Por favor Kami-sama"-_

* * *

**Extras:**

**Enlace neuronal: **

**Paisaje: . **


End file.
